Dear Diary
by Sandileina
Summary: 9th in the Rikkai Drabblethings. Another typical week in the life of Kirihara Akaya. Poor thing…


**Disclaimer: **The Rikkai drabblethings are mine. The characters are not. ;.;

**Rating: **PG-13 to be on the safe side, for language. That's pretty much it.

**Warnings: **Some language, shounen-ai, Niou (yes, he's a warning all by himself)

**Summary: **9th in the Rikkai Drabblethings. Another typical week in the life of Kirihara Akaya. Poor thing…

**Author's notes: **Another Rikkai drabblething. The drabblething list goes:

**Times of Stress**

**Passing the Time**

**How to ask out Marui Bunta**

**Four Days Later**

**October Ice**

**Because I Love You**

**Evil**

**Further Nonsense**

**Dear Diary**

Right, now, you might be a li'l bit confused here. It's a weird style, again (ho hum for experimentation), but hopefully you'll get it soon enough. 0.0;;

Dedicated to **KiriharaAkaya** and **Toh Sock** for their fantasmic reviews. ;D Thanks guys. This is for you. xDD

**-------------------------------**

**Monday**

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You do too! Niou said he saw it on your phone!"

"I don't! He's a nosy bastard anyway."

"Hey! Well. He is, but that's not the point. The point is, you should have more respect for your senpai."

"You're not my senpai! You're my boyfriend!"

"I'm still your senpai! There's no difference!"

"Is too."

"Is not!

"Is too."

"Isnotisnotisnotisnotisnotisnot!"

"Bunta, stop being so childish and help pack up the nets."

"But, Jackal, Akaya's being disrespectful again!"

"So dump him. C'mon."

"… Akaya, stop glaring at poor Jackal like that. He was just kidding."

"You won't dump me just for being disrespectful. Right? You wouldn't, right?"

"Haha, Aka-chan's feeling insecure!"

"_Marui_!"

-------------------------

Dear Diary,

Training was extra hard today. Fukubuchou make me run fifty extra laps because I made a first year quit the tennis club. It was his own fault. He served a ball at Maru-chan's head.

Oh, yeah, Marui found out that I call him Maru-chan. Stupid Niou-senpai saw me texting his phone and discovered that I've got his number under 'Maru-chan'. So he told everyone. Marui took it pretty well, I guess. He bounced up and down a lot and complained about respect or something; I wasn't really listening. Jackal told him that he should dump me. Bastard. He's obviously jealous that I got Bunta first.

I like the name Bunta. It's cute. Maru-chan's ok, but Bunta's better. I don't think he'd let me call him that though. Maybe next year.

------------------------

**Tuesday**

"It's not that he's not smart. He is. A little too smart, sometimes, in his own way."

"He just doesn't try."

"Well, to be fair, it is a very boring subject."

"Not all that boring. I find it more interesting than English, for example."

"Hmm. He has an authority problem as well. He's absolutely fine with me, but with the teachers…"

"And me."

"Yes, and you-"

"And the other third years."

"Well, Haru does tease him a lot."

"He teases everyone."

"True. This is a problem though."

"Couldn't he just attend extra sessions?"

"You know how well that'd work. No, we need something else."

"I suppose you're right."

"How about asking Bunta to tutor him?"

"… Maybe."

"Well, actually, they might get a bit distracted. Maybe Renji? Akaya's quite fond of him. And he _is_ the best in our class."

"It could work."

"Mm. It could. Ne, Genichiroh?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hear something outside the door?"

"… No."

"Oh. It's gone now. Well, never mind."

---------------------

Dear Diary,

I hate maths. There's no point to it at all. I spent most of the lesson staring at Sato-sensei's shoulder to try and make him paranoid. It didn't work. What the hell is a trigonometric graph, anyway?

Sato-sensei said I'd know if I actually paid attention instead of drawing pictures of dead things, but screw him. Maths probably turns him on. Pervert.

I also hate it when the head of our year tells Mura-buchou and fukubuchou that if my grades don't pick up I'll have to quit the tennis club. They're trying to get me to take revision classes, or get extra tuition, or something. I was eavesdropping outside the club house and I heard them talking about it.

Oh god. What if they get Niou-senpai to tutor me? Oh god. I'd better start trying a little bit in lessons.

------------------------

**Wednesday**

"Kirihara!"

"What?"

"Pick them up. Now."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Why can't the first years do it?"

"Because you're the one who kicked them everywhere. Someone might trip on them."

"… They'd have to be fucking blind. The balls are bright yellow. Idiot."

"I heard that, Kirihara Akaya. Run ten laps when you're finished."

"What! That's not fair!"

"The world isn't fair. Do it."

"What're you telling my boyfriend to do? Better not be anything perverted, fukubuchou."

"… MARUI!"

"Joking, joking."

------------------------

Dear Diary,

You know that feeling where you think the world only exists to make you want to kick it? That's what I've been feeling all day.

I think I must be coming down with a cold or something. I had a bit of a headache and my tennis was all over the place. I lost three matches in the space of an hour to Jackal, Yanagi-senpai and some random first year that Mura-buchou says is "talented". Pah. Not nearly as talented as Mura-buchou was in his first year, I bet.

I sometimes wish I could still do my knuckle serve. I discovered today that I can't anymore; I lost the knack through lack of practice. That really pissed me off and the tennis balls all got kicked across the courts to make me feel better. But then fukubuchou told me to pick them all up and put them in the basket. Bastard.

------------------------

**Thursday**

"No, that's not quite right. Almost, though. Look; you have to factorise out the entire equation, otherwise… Akaya? Are you paying attention?"

"…Zzzz…"

"Akaya, there's no point in hiding behind that book. I can hear you snoring."

"Nuh? Wha? I wasn't snoring."

"Yes, you were. Now please pay attention. The third question, here…"

"Yagyuu-senpai? This is really, really boring. Can you not just pretend that you tutored me and we can just go home?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I made a promise to Yukimura that I'd tutor you, and I intend to do it properly. Now, listen. If you put the denominator into two brackets, like this, then this bit can cancel out. Then the… Akaya? Why are you staring at my tennis bag?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason."

"… Akaya, sit down. Sit… Akaya? What are you doing? Akaya! Get off! Ge-Mmmph! Mm-_mmm_!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, Yagyuu-senpai. Maybe we should call it a day for now, yeah?"

"Mm! Mm mmm mm!"

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"MMM!"

------------------------

Dear Diary,

Ha. Ha. Ha, ha, hahahaha.

And ha.

Guess who got the job of tutoring me in maths and science?

Yagyuu-senpai. Of all the people Mura-buchou could have picked, he picked the only one that I can actually get away with things with. Ha.

The first tutoring session was straight after practice in the library. It was fun. I don't think I learned anything, but Yagyuu-senpai sure did. He learnt not to let me get bored. I thought he'd be more careful since he spends so much time around Niou-senpai, but I guess not. All the better for me.

I hope the librarian doesn't die of a heart attack when she finds him. She's like, a hundred years old. The library probably sucked all the life out of her. I always knew learning was unhealthy.

------------------------

**Friday**

"Marui…!"

"Shh, someone might hear!"

"But… OW!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Aka-chan. It can't hurt that much."

"Fucking does! Ma – OWOWOW!"

"Akaya, shh!"

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Crap. Shut up, Akaya. Pretend we're not here."

"HELP! MARUI'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Shutupshutupshutup!"

"Akaya? Bunta? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Jackal. Aka-chan's just being silly."

"… Why's the door locked?"

"Oh, is it? Oopsy, I wonder how _that_ could've happened."

"Jackal-senpai! Help me!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Akaya and Bunta seem to be locked in the broom closet. I think Akaya's hurt."

"Aww, he's not hurt, he's just exaggerating."

"That's a lie! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

------------------------

Dear Diary,

I'm never speaking to Marui again. He tried to put a _hole_ through my _ear_. He said it'd look cool. Then he tried to do it in a broom closet because it was lunchtime and he wanted to do it right then, instead of waiting until after school, and then he locked the door. But then a broom fell onto the light switch and we couldn't find it again. But he tried to pierce my ear anyway. So now half my face is covered in plasters because he's got the night vision of a blindfolded chicken with no head.

He didn't manage to pierce my ear though. Niou-senpai said that he was going to get his ear pierced at the weekend, and that's where the whole idea came from.

… I just realised; 99 of all my troubles are directly or indirectly related to Niou-senpai.

I deserve Revenge.

------------------------

**Saturday**

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Hiroshi. It's me. I'm having the weirdest day today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Everyone keeps staring at me like I've grown a third head or something. I looked in a mirror and I couldn't see anything wrong, though, so I don't get it. It's never happened before. Well, it has, but not at this kind of level."

"Did you get your ear pierced today?"

"Nah, that's tomorrow."

"Oh. I can't think why people would be staring at you, then."

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda creepy."

"Where are you?"

"Just coming round the corner at the top of your street. We're still on for a tennis match, right?"

"Definitely."

"Can you see me waving?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Hiroshi? Hello? You still there?"

"… Niou?"

"What?"

"… You know how you're totally colour blind?"

"Not totally."

"But more so than most colour blind people."

"Yeah, so?"

"… Your hair's pink. Electric pink. With lime green and yellow stripes."

"… Wait, _what_!"

------------------------

Dear Diary,

I made up with Maru-chan and got my revenge all in one day. Two birds with one bush, or however the saying goes. I don't listen when fukubuchou stars quoting proverbs.

I'm really sleepy cos I sneaked out at one in the morning and went round to Niou-senpai's house. I dyed his hair in the most clashing colours I possibly could. He's colour blind, so hopefully he won't notice until he goes out in public. Maru-chan came round even though I said I wasn't talking to him (he doesn't get a hint, does he?) and I told him about my plot (even though I promised myself I wouldn't, because it's his fault 'Kaa-san won't let me out the house in case my ear gets "infected"). He practically pissed himself laughing. He ran out of the house and said he had to go see this for himself and take a photo or two. But he gave me a kiss or two or three before he left. I guess I forgive him. Maybe.

------------------------

**Sunday**

Dear Diary,

I slept aaaaaaalll day today. It's gonna be another week of insanity starting tomorrow, so I thought I'd better get as much sleep as I could. I must have the strangest senpais in the whole world. Except for Mura-buchou, of course.

Maru-chan rang me and said something about a cat, but I dozed off. He can talk on by himself forever if he's had enough sugar. Chatterbox. Someone should put some tape over his mouth.

Oh well. I'm going back to bed. Night-night.

------------------------

"It's crazy. Seriously. Not just annoyed, crazy. Completely insane. Madder than two mad things locked in a mad box. Which is pretty mad. I swear, cats are the spawn of the devil himself. Oh, sure, they might _look_ cute and fluffy, but that's all just an act. Kinda like 'Mura, now that I come to think of it. Huh… Well, anyway, it's shredded half the curtains in the house. Bloody hell… 'Aww, look at it, all lost and cold outside,' he said. 'Let's look after it until we can find its real owners,' he said. Stupid boy. I hate having two younger brothers. They're both idiots. They've been cooing over the damn cat since they dragged it inside. I bet I'm the one who'll get the blame for the ruined furniture. Babysitting is evil. It's a plot by parents everywhere to have an excuse for yelling at their eldest child.

"Akaya? Aka-chan?

"… Hello? You there?

"Pft. Heh heh. I can hear you snoring, Aka-chan. Kawaii. Geez… You sleep all day like kittens do.

"Hmm. Koneko. That's cute.

"Well, guess I'd better hang up now. I think I can hear the Beast from Hell wrecking the livingroom. Sleep well. I love you, koneko-chan."

------------------------

Aka-chan: Baby. A nickname for Akaya.

Senpai: Upperclassman

Sensei: Teacher

Fukubuchou: Vice-captain

Buchou: Captain

Kawaii: Cute

Koneko/koneko-chan: Kitten

------------------------

Sandy: I don't know. The idea came from nowhere. o.0

I'm thinking about reposting the Drabblethings as one single multi-chapter thing. On the plus side, new readers won't have to make the effort to look around to find the previous drabblethings, but on the minus side I might write some in the future that don't go in chronological order, which could be confusing…

Eh, I dunno. Advice, please?

I'd also really love a comment on the style of this drabblething. :) LOL Hell, I'd love any reviews at all! Pretty, pretty please? –Does the Akaya eyes- You know you want to…


End file.
